PAS DE DEUX
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Está historia participa en el Intercambio del Amigo Invisible la 2018-2019 del Foro La Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un romance Lunar.


PAS DE DEUX

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

OBERTURE

El gran salón de Hogwarts brillaba con la cristalina luz de las velas que reflejada en la decoración de hielo generaba un ambiente Etero.

Las parejas se movían en perfecta sincronía al compás de la música, los bailarines seguían con precisión maestra el minué que existía.

Y en el centro de la pista una aurea pareja destacaba por su disparidad, mientras que los dos eran de cabello oro platino, él era más alto de ojos acerados y de tez pálida y demacrada le daba a sus facciones un aire bohemio; ella un poco más baja con sus ojos de cielo y tenue sonrisa incrementaba el brillo de su nívea piel; el de negro ella de blanco eran una paridad de opuestos perfectos; él un demonio ejecutor salido de las pesadillas góticas y ella un ángel de bondad traído del paraíso mismo.

Con un último giro y una reverencia la música termino dejando al ángel y al demonio parado mirándose con dulce cariño.

Pero ¿cómo esta pareja perfecta termino junta?, para responder esa pregunta es necesario el retroceder dos lunas el tiempo y conocer toda la historia que curiosamente empieza una brumosa mañana de otoño en esta mismo salón.

SUITE

Un chico rubio parado detrás de una chica de ojos azul medianoche miraba incrédulo a su interlocutora sin poder procesar lo que acababa de oír:

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Malfoy, no puedo ir contigo porque ya estoy tomada.

-¡Bótalo!

-No, primera para este momento es posible que este en la primera plana del Profeta, y si no lo está, no pasará de esta tarde para estarlo y segunda a diferencia tuya yo si conozco el valor de una palabra dada, ahora Malfoy como un consejo la próxima vez que tú y Zabini tengan una apuesta por favor no me incluyan en ella o de lo contrario sus padres tendrán que engendrar nuevos herederos.

\- Greengrass soy un Malfoy a mi no se me amenaza, además tú no tienes el valor para matar a nadie.

-Querido no es una amenaza, es una promesa y no necesito matarte, pero la magia de mi familia se basa en la copula, puedo dejarte impotente y estéril, como dice nuestro director en su infinita sabiduría "hay cosas peores que la muerte;" ahora demuestra que eres hombre y cumple tu parte de la apuesta Lovegood, está por entrar y con respecto a Zabini está en la enfermería, una caída por las escaleras desde el segundo piso es muy dolorosa y deja varios huesos rotos.

Con esto la conversación termino y mientras los murmullos estaban en aumento las enormes puertas de madera se abrían revelando a una chica de ojos azul cielo pelo rubio platino sucio y piel de nieve, quien ajena a todo se acercó a la mesa de azul y bronce y tomando asiento.

El rubio ahora conocido como Malfoy camino hacia ella con una clara muestra de enojo mientras sin él saberlo era observado por una intensa mirada esmeralda que era correspondido por la de azul medianoche.

-Lovegood tenemos que hablar. La interpelada se giro con asombro en su cara.

-Eres Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué me hablas?

-Porque vas a ir al baile conmigo

-Gracias pero no puedo, mi padre y yo vamos a Noruega, es la mejor zona para buscar Snorlacks de cuernos corrugados.

El rubio solo podía ver a su interlocutora sin poder creer que tuviera el descaro de haberlo rechazado, él era un Malfoy la élite de la élite y ella solo tenía a su padre el loco director de un periódico igual de loco que solo era la burla pública y aquí se atreve a rechazarlo, él le enseñaría a esta loca lo que era meterse con un Malfoy.

-Escucha lunática yo soy un Malfoy y tú debes sentirte honrada de que si quiera te preguntara, pero veo que debo darte una lección sobre la Casa Malfoy para que sepas con quien te metes. Él nunca espero que su interlocutora se parara y usando un sonorus le recitara:

ARIA

-La Casa Malfoy surge en Francia en el año 900 d.C. en el Ducado de Normandía cuando Phillipe el pastor de ovejas del Duque asesino a este último y su hija Belle obtiene la regencia en nombre de su hijo Karl Potter y usando el poder de este nombra al pastor como Phillipe Malfoi o Felipe Mala fe, y lo desterró de sus tierras y el continente so pena de muerte para él y sus descendientes, el llego al reino de Britania y cambio su nombre al de Phillips Malfoy y en una ironía entro a trabajar en las pocilgas de Lord Arthur Potter donde se caso con Ethel una prostituta de la zona y tras embarazarla se mudaron a Essex donde ocultando su origen plebeyo se hicieron pasar por nobles, y tras varios asesinatos y crímenes menos atroces finalmente logran comprar una cabaña que debe estar al norte de la actual mansión, pero bajo un alias lograron regresar al continente donde se les pierde el rastro hasta que el nieto o bisnieto de Phillips Malfoy; Armand Malfoy, cuya madre era una bruja quemada por una turba muggle regresó a las islas bajo el mando de Guillermo el conquistador, cuando finalmente se establecen de forma permanente en la antigua cabaña, y con el dinero recaudado de la rapiña de guerra extiende sus tierras has que en el 1111 d.C. matan a un grupo de niños del Clan Celta Weasel generando un feudo de sangre que dura hasta nuestros días, después de todo los Weasel solo reformaron los términos cuando en el 1300 d.C. Esthentore Weasel se convierte al cristianismo y cambia su nombre por Jacob Weasley, pero el asenso al poder llega cuando Abraxas Malfoy es reconocido por el Wizengamot de Albión como un Lord y jefe de la Casa de los Malfoy, más tarde el hijo de Abraxas, Lucius se declararía en esa misma sala como una víctima de la maldición imperius tras ser encontrado sirviendo a Lord Voldemort y en la actualidad ese mismo Lucius ha comprado su lugar como asesor del actual corrupto ministro Cornelius Fudge, mientras su hijo se dedica a esconderse en el nombre de su padre y molesta a gente que no desea tratarlo con cosas tan simples como bailes navideños… ¿Omiti algo o dije algo incorrecto Malfoi?

El silencio era abrumante todos miraban al rubio que claramente no había esperado este resultado, sin embargo el silencio se rompe cuando dos pares de pasos resuenan en dicha sala y todos con incredulidad observan a Daphne Greengrass y Harry Potter caminar simultáneamente a la puerta donde se besan y tomados de la mano se pierden de la vista.

COUR

Draco Malfoy era un ser infeliz, tras las declaraciones de Lovegood había perdido todo su prestigio y posición en Slytherin, lo que era peor, su padre había terminado enjuiciado bajo veritaserum y revelo muchos esqueletos que no se debía saber, ahora él y su familia eran poco más que la burla publica, ya que Amelia Bones investigo toda la historia de su familia, dando como resultado el rompimiento del contrato matrimonial con los Black y que su madre le repudiara, dando como resultado la libertad y reinstauración de Sirius Black al frente de su Casa y revelando a Potter como su heredero, lo que trajo a la luz pública varios planes de Dumbledore, quien perdió todos sus puestos y títulos a cambio de ser nombrado como un Señor Tenebroso.

Así mientras meditabundo caminaba por los desiertos pasillos se asombro cuando lo agarraron por el brazo, y al girarse quedo cara a cara con la persona que menos esperaba:

-Sabes Malfoi hable con mi padre y la debemos a tu Casa un Favor, así que como pago de ese favor voy a aceptar esa propuesta de la última vez que hablamos, recógeme en el lobby del castillo a las 20:00 hrs, no llegues tarde y no me ocasiones un ridículo.

Era la segunda vez que esa chica le dejaba parado sin palabras, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas él podría regresar a la cima donde pertenecía.

TANZ

El lobby del castillo estaba abarrotado con una variedad multicolor de personas engalanadas para la importante ocasión que se presentaba en el colegio.

Mientras caminaba por la multitud reunida no pudo dejar de notar lo bellas que eran algunas de sus compañeras, incluso cuando noto a Granger sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas de lo bella que estaba pero cuando noto a la rubia a su lado, se decidió a hacerla suya.

 _ALLEGRO_

Caminando en dirección de la rubia se impresionó más allá de toda descripción cuando al acercarse logra reconocerla.

-Lovegood ¿realmente eres tú?

-Si Malfoi soy yo, ¿acaso te gusta lo que ves?

-Bastante

-Y solo por esta noche hasta el fin del baile, tienes derecho a admirarme.

-Quiero más que admirarte, quiero hacerte mía.

-No tienes lo necesario, y Neville tiene más posibilidades de hacerme suya que tú, lo siento Malfoi pero el dinero no puede comprarte inteligencia, buena disposición, tolerancia, prudencia, mesura, humildad, interés por los prójimos, buena voluntad, altruismo, y una mente abierta, todo eso es lo que quiero en una pareja y tú Malfoi no lo tienes ni lo tendrás.

-No me conoces Lovegood, puedo dar muestra de tener todo eso y más.

-Si eso fuera cierto, Malfoi lo mostrarías como lo hace Harry, pero nunca lo has hecho, ahora mejor preparémonos para esta velada.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, finalmente había encontrado a su chica perfecta y esta lo despreciaba.

 _ADAGIO_

Poco a poco las parejas se seguían formando a su alrededor y Draco aún no había logrado hacer nada que atrajera a Lovegood para fijarse en él.

-Malfoy tú eres la última persona a quien quiero ayudar pero creo que si te disculpas con Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y por todo lo que les has dicho y hecho Luna se interesaría un poco en ti.

-Como estas tan seguro Potter.

-Luna es mi amiga y ha sido víctima de tus matones y tuya con mucha frecuencia, si te disculparas para ella sería muy importante.

-¿Por qué?

-Dime Malfoy ¿alguna vez has pensado hasta donde pueden llegar tus comentarios y que tanto te pueden joder después?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Sabes que es Fleur Delacour

-Una veela.

-¿Qué piensas de su raza?

-Son putas glorificadas.

-La abuela paterna de Viktor Krum es la hermana mayor de la abuela materna de Fleur, y la abuela paterna de Luna es prima en tercer grado de las anteriores, aplicando tu lógica Fleur Isabelle Delacour bicampeona mundial junior de duelo, Viktor Krum el mejor y más joven buscador profesional de quiditch y Luna Lovegood la chica que dices te gusta son solo putas glorificadas. El interpelado solo podía ver cuan estúpido era al haber hablado tan rápido.

-¿Qué piensas de los goblins?

-Son bestias inferiores a los magos y brujas

-Filius Fitwich el profesor de encantos y nueve veces consecutivas campeón mundial de duelo, es el sobrino de Ragnok el líder de Gringotts y Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Aparte deberías medir tu opinión de ellos, después de todo son guerreros temibles aparte de ser los administradores y custodios de las fortunas de magos y brujas, si lo desearan pueden ocasionar una bancarrota mundial.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Potter?

-Leo, pregunto y platico con varios de personas. Ahora ¿Vas a tomar mi sugerencia o vas nuevamente a ser el hazme reír del colegio y las delegaciones invitadas? Sin más su interlocutor se separó de su pequeño grupo para recibir a Greengrass con un beso en los labios que esta regreso entusiastamente, solo para interrumpirlo cuando el aire les fue necesario.

 _SCHERZO_

Al separarse la pareja caminó de regreso al grupo de Harry haciendo que este último se viera un tanto preocupado.

-Chicos quiero presentarles formalmente a mi novia Daphne Greengrass

- **¡¿Qué?!** El grito a coro de los presentes llamo a un silencio general

-Si, en realidad la culpable es Astoria la hermana menor de Daphne, quien en su primer día se perdió al salir de la biblioteca y no encontraba su camino de regreso, por ello la acompañe y nos encontramos con Daphne y su amiga Tracey, después de ese día nos dábamos un tiempo para conocernos y al final Daphne y yo nos enamoramos mutuamente, y bueno nos volvimos una pareja, pero decidimos mantenerlo oculto hasta que fuera prudente, Tracey nos ayudo con una falsa relación romántica con Daphne, pero con la intervención de Malfoy debimos romper la mascarada un poco antes de lo planeado.

-Por mi parte espero que no tengan problemas respecto a mi relación con Harry, se que ustedes son muy importantes para él y lo que menos deseo es causar problemas.

Las miradas recibidas por todos eran un gran contraste, por una parte la incredulidad de la mayoría mientras que un muy reducido número ataba cabos y comprobaba lo que había estado suponiendo en los últimos días, y los murmullos solo fueron interrumpidos por el grito de dolor de un rubio cuyo mundo acababa de ser destruido frente a sus ojos y como reacción solo había hecho lo que cualquier joven de su edad en su situación haría, llorar.

 _TRIO_

La escena dejó un punto en el antes y el después que marcaria el futuro de varias generaciones desde ese instante, un futuro que sería marcado por un gesto tan simple como un abrazo.

Luna solo había observado a su pareja de baile ser tratada en una serie de golpes que tenían como objetivo el hundirlo hasta el punto de quiebre y que él pudiera ser reconstruido como una mejor persona. Y hasta ese instante ella podría revelar la verdad de sus intenciones.

Con ello en mente abrazo al chico que tan desesperadamente habían rescatado de su propia arrogancia.

-Draco, tu siempre me has gustado, pero no podía estar cerca tuyo por la clase de persona que eras, me duele el haber hecho esto pero era necesario, si tú puedes perdonarme, me gustaría ser completamente tuya.

-¿Q…. Qué?

-Mi madre y yo somos videntes, y tú futuro de seguir por donde ibas era terrible para ti y tu madre, por eso quise salvarte, pero eras un ser cruel, frio y arrogante, cuando le dije a mi padre mi deseo de salvarte y le explique el porqué, el solo me dio su bendición.

El interpelado solo acertó a mirar a esa chica que en un par de meses había destruido su mundo y su percepción de la realidad.

-Si realmente eres una vidente dime que voy a responder.

-El futuro cambia cada instante y con cada decisión, en este momento hay tres opciones, no puedo elegir una en concreto.

-Te perdonare pero con condiciones:

Primera no quiero que vuelvas a jugar conmigo

Segunda me vas a ayudar a recobrar la fortuna y posición social de los Malfoy.

Tercera desde esta noche ya eres Luna Malfoy, mi esposa.

-Acepto pero nuestra primer hija se llamara Lilian Selene Lovegood, y su madrina será Hermione.

-Siempre y cuando ella estudie las costumbres y tradiciones sangre pura.

-Eso tienes que hablarlo con ella esposo.

-Créeme lo hare

 _ALLEGRO_

La multitud solo pudo ver con asombro como el pilar de la supremacía sangre pura ofrecía disculpas a todos los que antiguamente había agredido y ofendido, mientras su mano izquierda era sostenida por una deslumbrante Luna Lovegood que simplemente sonreía y le daba algún comentario al oído después de cada disculpa, cosa que controlaba al rubio que todavía estaba turbado por todo lo que acababa de pasarle.

Cuando la última disculpa salió de sus labios Malfoy finalmente pudo hacer algo que deseaba y fue besar a su maquiavélica rubia, acto que continuo hasta que McGonagall llamo la atención de los presentes para iniciar oficialmente el Baile.

El interior del gran comedor era deslumbrante en la opinión de todos, igual que si hubieran sacado un bosque de hadas en peno invierno, y Malfoy no pudo evitar el observar a Granger, Fleur, Luna, Daphne y Tracey, ya que cada chica brillaba de una forma única; Granger traía un vestido vaporoso azul que si bien se veía de manufactura muggle resaltaba su buen gusto, un drapeado en capas que se oscurecían conforme bajaban, un corsé ceñido con una cinta de listón a moño frontal en la cintura, un escote reina Anna con tirantes al hombro y hombreras de gaza celeste claro, su cabello por una vez domado caía en suaves rizos que tenia controlados en un moño alto y si no fuera por Luna estaría muy interesado en ella, pero no era el caso; Fleur llevaba un vestido azul plata recto con tirantes casi de red que se unían en una capa de red de gasa en su espalda, el escote de dicho vestido era en V mostrando solo la mínima cantidad de piel, su cabello caía ligueramente ondulado solo controlado por una diadema de la misma seda que el vestido; Daphne lucía un vestido verde de terciopelo, con un alto cuello de encaje a juego y un corpiño dorado con pedrería que lo único que lograba era resaltar su cabello que caía seductora pero ingenuamente por su busto invitando al afortunado (Potter) a deleitarse de ellos; Tracey usaba un provocador vestido de gasa y encaje en tono palo de rosa que la hacía ver como una vestal deseosa de ser bacante, pero lo más bello de su atuendo era su cabello que lucía un simplemente engañoso peinado de trenzas y medias trenzas que de forma astuta obligaba al espectador a mirar su cara y no su busto; por último (su) Luna lucía un vestido blanco puro cuyos tirantes le sostenían de los hombros, y su escote terminaba en el nacimiento de su pecho donde se ceñía hasta la cintura lugar en que se abría en una campana que terminaba en sus rodillas que hábilmente dirigían las miradas a unas zapatillas blancas con brillos de tacón bajo, su rubio cabello caía recto por su espalda, dejando que los observadores tuvieran sueños con lo que era suyo.

Cada pareja se unió fuertemente entre si hasta el momento en que debieron ingresar al gran salón para iniciar el baile.

WALSZT

Al entrar al salón los jadeos fueron colectivos, ya que parecía un bosque de hadas en pleno invierno invitando a los enamorados a perderse entre sus árboles y descubrir sus secretos.

La música comenzó y las parejas se unieron en la pista en un compas simultáneo de gracia y coordinación…

Finalmente la media noche llego y con ella el fin de la danza, pero mientras el ángel y el demonio hacían una última reverencia este ser observo como Potter le pedía matrimonio a Greengrass y esta aceptaba, y al mismo tiempo Fleur y Longbottom se besaban con pasión y denuedo, pero lo que robo su aliento fue ver a Granger robando el aliento de Tracey mientras esta respondía con gusto, e irónicamente Krum sostenía a Millicent Blustrode en su regazo y Chang besaba a Pansy en lo que se mostraba no ser la primera vez.

-No te asombres, Neville, Harry y tú tienen algo por las rubias, además mi hombre ideal es la mezcla de Neville y Harry; Hermione y Tracey comenzaron a salir a principios de octubre después de enterarse de la relación de Cho y Pansy, en cuanto a Millie y Viktor están prometidos desde la Copa del Mundo.

-Pero creí que Granger tenía sentimientos por Potter, Chang es de conocimiento público que sale con Diggory, y tanto Tracey como Pansy han estado conmigo.

-Todas ellas son bisexuales.

La cara del rubio quedo en reverencial silencio mientras los adultos presentes solo podían observar incrédulos la escena frente a ellos.

FIN


End file.
